A rose in bloom
by Kimiko Daichi
Summary: After leaving Alfea and her fairy friends Flora had started her new life on earth. After struggling through Japanese classes she finally made it into college. Maybe a certain red headed kitsune could bring some fun back into her life. And what of the Winx? Will they let their friend go or will they fight. Oh Helia is coming too! Can life get more complicated? Find out!


**Disclaimer: Atsuko does not own Winx Club or Yu Yu hakusho. She makes no profit or money from this story and it's totally fanmade. She only owns the plot and any OC who may appear.**

So I actually think this is one of the only crossover between Winx Club and Yu Yu hakusho. So I am so proud! I hope you like it and please tell me what you think!

Cat: Idiot!

Blech! Ya stupid cat!

* * *

On the planet earth a young girl with long caramel blond hair was sleeping soundly in her bed. Her beauty sleep was disturbed by the annoying sound of her alarm clock. A yawn escaped her rose pink lips and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. As she opened her eyes it revealed a pair of bright emerald colored eyes.

She tossed her blanket to the side and lazily dragged her feet to the kitchen. The shirt she slept in hang from her shoulder barely covering her rather big breasts, her waist long hair hang around her farm like a curtain.

She grabbed an apple and glass of juicy for breakfast as she made her way to her bedroom she could feel her mind wander back to her old friends at Alfea. Yep you're thinking the right thing this girl is a fairy, the fairy of nature to be exact.

This girl with the bright emerald eyes is Flora the fairy of nature and former member of Winx Club. After years of saving the magical worlds just became too boring for Flora. The same thing every day go to school hang out with friends, make sure they don't kill each other and of course be the shy girl of the group.

After years of being the good girl she became tired of it. So she broke up with Helia, left Alfea and moved to earth to live like a normal girl. The thought of Helia brought tears to her eyes and pain to her heart. She mentally smacked herself before the tears could fall. As she did her morning routine she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She was starting on a great college here in Japan and after hard work and lots of energy drinks she finally made her way into the college.

The best about college she could finally choose what to wear instead of the short skirts for school uniforms. She pulled out a pair of light blue jeans that hung low on her hips with a few chains hanging around, a pair of white ballerinas and a tight black shirt with loosely bell sleeves and red roses that reached just above her bellybutton.

She brushed her long caramel blond hair and put it up into a high ponytail tied with a white ribbon. She put on her silver hoop earrings and a silver bracelet with a red heart she got from Musa.

She quickly grabbed her black bag and made her way to the college luckily she remembered to look her door. As she walked down the she put in her headphones and clicked on her favorite song **Addict by Soocx**.

She took a short cut through the park just to be close to the nature here in Tokyo city. After a few minutes she reached the college and when she reached the ground she could feel the eyes from some other students on her back but didn't pay much attention to them after all it was nothing new to her.

At the office she got her schedule and the directions to her first class.

"_Oh joy math. That's just my favorite subject." _Did you notice the sarcasm? Good.

When she reached her first class she took a deep breath before knocking. The teacher who opened the door was a man in the fifties with messy brown hair trough you could see some grey hairs too. His eyes were cold as they stared at Floras form. She gave him her best and biggest smile.

"Hello my name is Flora Kiyomi I'm the new student. Sorry I'm late." She quickly bowed to him out of respect.

"Hm I'm professor Hiroto. Nice to see there is some kids these days with respect. Come in Miss Kiyomi."

Little did Flora now that as soon as she stepped into the class her life would forever change.

* * *

He could seriously feel a headache coming. The damn silver fox Youko had been yelling at him all week because he refused another pretty girl that threw herself at him. He just didn't want a one night stand he wanted somebody he could truly say he loved. His mother had begged him to get a sweet girlfriend and now he could honestly say that he wanted one. He was no longer a spirit detective he was free from the debt to Koenma.

"_I never liked that toddler.__"_

"_Whatever you say Youko and will you shut up."_ That damn fox annoyed the hell out of him and it didn't help all the girls in his fan club was stalking him. He was pretty sure they knew what color of underwear he wore.

"Listen class. Today we get a new student you better treat her nicely." Oh great another girl he just hoped she wasn't another stalker. When he glanced up he saw a beautiful young woman standing looking in front of the class. She had long caramel blond hair in a high ponytail tied with a white ribbon. Her outfit showed off her curves and he could feel Youko drooling in his mind. But the thing that caught his attention the most was her bright emerald just a color brighter than his own.

"Hello my name is Flora Kiyomi I hope you will all treat me nicely." She bowed a little out of respect.

When she began talking he was sure he got hearts in his eyes. Her voice was soft as a feather and sweet as honey he licked his lips every time she moved her rose pink lips. He had to hold back the possessive growl that treated to escape as he saw all the guys drooling at her.

"_Damn she is hot! Hey invite her out! Come on red do it do it. I know you want to!"_ And boy how was Youko right. He followed her with his eyes as she walked past him before sitting herself behind him. She was going to be his well he needed to get to know her first just to make sure she wasn't a stalker.

* * *

Damn math is soo boring Flora sat with her chin on her hand and lazily glanced at the teacher before looking out at the window. She could feel her eyes traveling to the cute red head in front of her.

"_No bad Flora bad thoughts. You don't have time for boys! Focus on your studies." _

The day passed fairly quickly not that Flora noticed since she fell asleep in almost every class. She stood and began to pack her books when a soft cough captured her attention.

She glanced up and her breath got stolen. The most handsome man stood before her a smile on his lips and a glint in his emerald eyes. His red hair was pulled away from his face with two strands to frame his face. He wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt.

She was sure she was blushing right now. "Is there something I can do for you?" She noticed the glares she got from the other girls it was pretty obvious that they didn't like he was talking to her.

"Welcome to Sayona High I'm Shuichi Minamino." The smile he gave was heart stopping no doubt. "Thank you it's nice to meet Minamino-san."

"_Well at least somebody is nice enough to say hello." _

She glanced at the watch and realized see was running late. "Uhm not to be rude Minamino-san but I got to go. See you tomorrow." But before she even got the chance to leave Minamino grabbed her arm she gave a questioningly look his only response was a smile.

"Actually Kiyomi-san I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?" The question took Flora by surprise. She blushed a bright pink and weakly nodded her head.

"Great I will pick you up tonight at seven. Is that alright Flora-Chan?" The smile he gave her was heart stopping. Maybe it was time to another chance at love what could happen?

* * *

Chaos was the only word that could describe Flora's bedroom. Clothes were flying all over the place and shoes were lying all across the floor.

"_Oh no what I'm going to wear?" _

She had already done her homework so the last thing on her mind was picking out clothes for her date with Shuichi. She decided to wear a white strapless dress with pink flowers along the bottom and a green belt around her waist.

She quickly took a bath and while she waited for her hair to dry she ran back into her room to get her dress and her green stiletto's. Her dress fit her figure like a second skin and the heels made her become slightly higher perfect for her date.

She curled her hair so it reached her middle back in pretty waves and she pepped up her outfit with a pair of silver bracelets (include the one she got from Musa) and a pink feather earrings.

A knock on the door alerted Flora of Shuichi's present. She took a nervous breath and opened the door she meet the face of a smirking Shuichi with a red rose in his hand.

"A beautiful rose to an even more beautiful flower." He softly kissed her hand while putting the rose behind her ear. "Will you do me the honor?" She giggled before taking his offered hand.

Maybe this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Please R&R

I hope you liked it!


End file.
